Detective Beckett and Agent Evans
by Steeleafan
Summary: Erica Evans ends up on a case of Detective Beckett's and ends up getting her to join the Fifth Collum.
1. Chapter 1

**Kate Beckett and Erica Evans. Yeah I'm a fan of Castle and Beckett, but ya know I'm a fan of femslash because …well I'm a lesbian. This first chapter takes place before Tyler left. **

Kate Beckett knew something weird was going on with the visitors. Anna always said, "We are of peace always." but it doesn't seem like it, it was fishy. Esposito and Ryan both though that because Anna was hot that what ever she said was true. _Men. Then there was this case, and the FBI that came in. It was very mysterious there was nothing weird about the case, but this one FBI agent, only one FBI agent was taking over the case. It didn't make sense. _

"Do you do an autopsy yet?" She asked, she was blond, with blue eyes and she was a little taller than Kate.

"Um no I'm sorry Agent Evans." The Blond smiled then.

"Well don't."

"Why?" The blond smiled again.

"um…you know secret service stuff."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Right, Detective can I talk to you about something?" The blond asked biting her lip, it was adorable. Kate Beckett was confused. What exactly was going on?

"Sure." Just then Agent Evans took Detective Beckett by the arm and they turned the corner and she pushed her against the wall.

"Okay, before I continue how do you feel about the visitors?"

"I think Anna is lying." Kate admitted. Then Agent Evans smiled.

"I'm part of fifth column." Kate gasped and suddenly the long hand of Erica Evans was over her mouth.

"Shh. I'm telling you this because we don't have that many people….and I think you could be a great asset to us. Plus the victim was a Visitor and I had to cover it up." Once Erica finished babbling she let her hand fall from the Detective's face. "Are you in."

"I am definitely in." Erica smiled.

"Good." They exchanged numbers and were very secretive the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you know you can trust her?" Hobbes asked slightly angry that Erica went ahead and added a new member behind his back.

" I'm sure that Erica has a good reason to recruit Detective Beckett" Father Jack stood up for her, because he really likes her. It was obvious.

"She's a Detective, so she can assist me, with figuring out Anna's plans and getting in to places. It gives me a decoy.. In case they start to figure out it's me, I have a back up and vice versa." Erica explained. Hobbes thought about this and Ryan nodded, Jack was already convinced so there wasn't anything more to do. "Tonight I thought we could give her an initiation of sorts, and get her up to speed on everything that's happened and our backgrounds."

"That sounds pretty good." Father Jack agreed easily.

"Alright and I get to threaten her about betraying us." Erica laughed at Hobbes and nodded.

"Sure." Ryan just nodded along with everyone else.

XXXXXX

Kate Beckett wasn't sure why she was so nervous about meeting the rest of Fifth Column. Perhaps it was the fact that she was about to join a group that was planning the destruction of Anna. A very scary Alien. It was a dangerous job she was getting into even more dangerous than the one she already had.

She parked her car, a few blocks away from the actual meet up, in a hotel parking lot so no one would know where she really was. She felt like she was a fugitive running in the cold air, slipping into little crevices in the walls whenever anyone saw her. It was ridiculous really because the only people out were homeless people and lovers.

Once she reached the door, she almost ran away. She didn't know if she was ready for this. The moment she knocked on the door the same hand that covered her mouth earlier in the day pulled her in quickly and softly shut the door. She stared the Detective down angrily.

"Rule number one, NEVER knock on the door." The FBI agent snarled at the Detective. Kate just nodded very quickly obviously frightened. Then Erica Evans smiled. "Good, come on and meet the crew, there aren't that many of us, I mean there is a different group, but we aren't really sure about them yet." Erica smiled again noticing that she had been rambling. She took the Detective by the hand and pulled her down the basement. Hobbes was waiting at the bottom of the stairs but since Erica came down the stairs first he only frightened her a little, which wasn't his intention. His intention was to scare the newbie. Erica gaped a little bit pushed past him and then finally let go of the Detective's hand.

"Well this is everyone, Hobbes was the one planning on scaring you. This is Father Jack" Erica said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the Detective so they could shake hands. "and this is Ryan." She patted him on the back and insisted that everyone shake hands. "As you know I am Erica Evans, I am the leader of this group, an FBI agent and my son Tyler is a peace ambassador for the Vs which makes this all very complicated."

"I'm Father Jack, I used to be a soldier I just didn't think the Vs were in God's plan." He smiled letting Ryan introduce himself.

"I'm Ryan, I'm a Visitor, my wife had a baby and she died giving birth…Anna has my baby." Detective Beckett was a little overwhelmed.

"and I used to help them because they had someone I loved….so I know what they are capable of and I used to be an old Fifth Column member." Hobbes explained. "I know how to torture people so if you decide to betray us…well I won't be nice." He smiled. Kate was a little frightened this wasn't really normal, all these people had such sad stories. Her mother died, but not because of the Visitors. It was just so complicated.

"Do you want to be included in our group because if you don't Hobbes will probably kill you." Erica explained also smiling. The Detective was panicked for a moment this was all a little much, but she didn't doubt that Hobbes was capable of killing so she nodded.

"Of course, let's bring that Alien bitch down." For the next hour or so Erica got Kate up to date on what the Visitors have done so far, instead of what they said they were doing.

"and what ever they are planning now it's big and it includes my son." Erica finished. Kate sighed and then smiled.

"Alright then, what do we do next?" She asked.

"Well don't put me in your phone as Erica Evans put me in your phone as Mom. That way no one will suspect that we are in on this together if any of us get caught, that's the name everyone has for me on their phones."

"How will they have me on their phones?" The Detective asked confused.

"Um how about Aunt May." Erica asked. "It kind of makes you the John May of the group you do know who John May is right?" Erica asked and Detective Beckett smiled.

"Of course I do."

The next chapter will be before V airs tomorrow…and it will catch us all us till then.


	3. Chapter 3

**I guess I lied anyway This happens during the last episode so it's skips the one between that…yeah including the dinner party and the two fifth columns getting together…which obviously Kate was apart of, she was the one who got the door for everyone so it looked like Erica never left, and she gave the orders that Erica told her to, just so Erica wasn't suspected. **

"**Ryan betrayed us. He was the one who tipped off Anna." Hobbes explained to Kate on the phone. **

"**Has anyone found him yet?"**

"**No." **

"**Do you think I should find him?" Kate asked. **

"**You better call Erica she's at home with her ex husband and her son spending some time, because the FBI suspects her." **

"**Alright." Kate hung up on Hobbes and called Erica. **

"**Hey." Erica answered. **

"**Should I find him? Should I find Ryan?" **

"**Hold on just a sec." Kate faintly heard Erica say "I've got to take this" and then a young man's voice say "work". " Um, yes, but don't do anything to him yet okay?"**

"**I promise." Kate whispered before hanging up and setting off to find the betrayer. First Detective Beckett figured that he would have gone to the mother ship in New York. So she tried to find out where he might have went after that. It was strange how well she could predict what Anna would want. Anna only knew about one fifth column and that was Eli's. Ryan would have been asked to either turn him in or kill him. At least that's what Kate Beckett reasoned from what she knew of murders and the like. So she called to warn Eli, who when she told him she found that he already knew and was ready. Katharine Beckett still decided to join them. She had her cuffs they could use to keep him there. **

"**So detective Beckett you decided to come anyway."**

"**I couldn't let you, hurt him, without Erica here…I'm here to make sure you don't do anything."**

"**Hey were on the same team here." Eli insisted holding up his hands. "I promise not to do anything to him, but we can't use your cuffs…because then you won't have them and someone will wonder." Kate nodded understanding. She was ready when Ryan came in, where the army was waiting for him. Instantly she was in interrogation mode. **

"**Why would do that to your friends your colleges?" She demanded him staring him in the face as they tied him up. "Now you are going to tell us everything you know about Anna's plan." She insisted as Eli slapped him hard across the face. Then Beckett stopped him. "Hey, wait till Erica gets here alright, let her damage him." Then she walked away and picked up her phone. **

"**Erica, we've got him he's with Eli." Kate whispered. **

"**I'll be there in a minute, make sure Eli doesn't kill him." Kate nodded, then realized that Erica couldn't hear her nod. **

"**Of course." Kate said as she was starting to Eli punching Ryan again. "I gotta go Eli is going crazy." Erica laughed because she could imagine the strange facial expression the Detective made on the word crazy. "Stop! Eli, let Erica handle him." Then she heard something from Ryan. "What's that Ryan?"**

"**You called her?"**

"**yes."**

"**Why would you do that?"**

"**Because she deserves to tell you off herself."**

"**They sent a tracker after me…Kate…don't let her come…call her again." Kate nodded. "It's too late for you." She dialed knowing that it didn't matter what happened to her, because Erica was the leader. **

"**Erica, don't come, they sent a tracker on Ryan." Kate rushed out.**

"**I've got to get you out of there…"Erica insisted. "I'll be there soon….you'll be fine."**

"**Erica don't worry about me." She sighed. "I'm just your backup…I'm your decoy, I'll take the rap for this, I've got no one to live for."**

"**Listen Kate, I got you into this mess, you're going to live, for me, because it's my fault if you die, you just joined, I can't loose you, at least not yet. " Erica breathed, as she got out of her car as she had left it far away from the scene and started to run. She couldn't let her new member die, not yet. **

**Kate was starting to panic, Erica was coming despite the fact that Kate specifically told her not to. Was this all going to be just useless? Would they all be found out? Would this be the death of the fifth column?. Simply because Erica Evans doesn't let innocent people die, she was going to throw away the entire operation. In Kate's mind she was a little bit stupid and terribly sweet. **

**Erica was out of breath when she finally reached Eli's hideout. She couldn't believe she was doing this, she was risking the entire operation for one woman. It was insane. Why did this one woman matter more than the whole operation? Erica didn't know, but she knew she couldn't survive loosing her. So she found a way in, no one could have seen her. Someone was on the way, either V or other, she didn't know, all she knew was that she had to get Kate out of there. Kate looked furious when she saw Erica. **

"**How could you come?" She demanded. "You are the leader of this entire operation, do you want that all destroyed? And for what? For me? What am I to you Erica, you met me a few weeks ago, I shouldn't be hard to forget about." Erica didn't answer her instead she turned to Eli. **

"**Where is he?" She asked. **

"**The Basement." Erica nodded and ran down the stairs, with Kate close on her tail. Once she reached Ryan Erica tensed up. **

"**How could you do this to us. To me."**

"**Erica I told her to call you back and tell you not to come it wasn't too late for you, if Anna finds out that you were in on this….she won't just kill you." Ryan explained. Erica got closer to him not paying attention to anything he said. **

"**Why did you betray us?"**

"**Anna has my daughter, she gave her a disease that only her bliss can fix what was I suppose to do?"**

"**What were you suppose to do? You were suppose to trust me, I told you I would do everything to help your daughter and you didn't tell me what was going on? We were colleges Ryan, I trusted you."**

"**She had my daughter."**

"**Well I guess you've made your choice." Erica left the room, and Kate just glared at him before following her. **

"**I'm sorry." He whispered. Erica laughed painfully. **

"**It's too late for that now." She said as she was already up the stairs, Kate behind her. Ryan sat that, trying to think of some way he could have gotten away with it. What was he suppose to do? What did she expect of him? What would she have done for Tyler? Hell what was she doing for the new girl….Kate? She didn't even know her, and she was risking the entire operation for her, well that was just plain stupid, and he knew that Erica knew that already. He knew she wasn't sure why she came back either. **

**Eric sighed as she walked into the room where Eli and his men were. She looked around Kate was still behind her. **

"**It's the FBI, your team Erica, not the Vs." He informed her. **

"**How do we get out?" She asked him. Then she smiled not a happy smile, but I thought of something smile. "I'll be a hostage, and so will Kate." She explained Eli smiled wide. **

"**That would be perfect." Eli smiled again. **

"**If we're going to be hostages we've got to look like it, hit me and….hit Kate?" She asked him. Eli nodded and slapped Erica hard across the face and then again and again. Then he turned to Kate who braced herself for the beating. He punched her in the chin, to be different, and then slapped her. Kate held her chin and let the tears silently fall from her cheeks as blood poured from the cut in her chin. For some reason seeing the blood pour out of Kate's chin made Erica's stomach knot. She couldn't deal with that right now, especially when they were going to do a scene. Eli had one of his men grab Kate and he grabbed Erica and pulled them out on the balcony to show the FBI. Erica flashed her phone the "signal." and Kate just pretended to struggle. **

**Once back inside everyone soon realized that no one was going to get out unless they changed their plan. **

**A few hours later, Erica found that the wind was knocked out of her, by her ex husband. **

"**Are you alright" He kept uttering, Kate looked on worried, knowing the connection was too much why was he here and how did he get in? Kate was suddenly worried for Erica's safety so she rushed over.**

"**How did you get in?" Kate asked. **

"**An FBI agent told me there was a secret entrance and said that you" He pointed to Erica. "and he were friends."**

"**I don't have anyone like that in the FBI, No one would do that….it was a visitor." Erica explained she gasped placing her hand over her mouth. **

"**We have to find a way out of here." Kate reminded Erica. **

"**I'll release you as hostages…Erica call your partner tell him I have demands for my life and my men's" Erica nodded as she turned and then made the call. **

"**Is she alright?" Erica's ex kept asking Kate, and Kate nodded. **

"**You know about the Vs right?" He nodded. "Well she and I are both pretending to be hostages." He nodded understanding. Erica came back from making the phone call. **

"**I don't think there's a way you and your men are going to get out of here alive." Eli nodded. **

"**Alright, then let's just make sure, that we get you three to safety. No gun fire." Erica nodded agreeing. She then dialed and had another conversation. Then she grabbed Kate by the arm. **

"**Alright Kate, you me and my ex husband are going out there…we'd better make sure he looks like a hostage." She said nodding to herself as she placed herself in front of him and smacked him across the face. "We can pretend that, that was pay back for leaving our family" She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Alright let's act frightened." She smiled again then closed her eyes and behind her back she crossed her fingers.**

**The next five minutes went by so fast. They ran, and there were shots, and ….Joe was hit. Erica was by his side and Kate ran. She watched the footage from her apartment over and over again, Erica lost her ex husband, because of Kate, because of Kate.**

**Later that night. Kate received a call from a crying Erica. **

"**Erica, what's wrong…well I mean besides the obvious, I'm sorry." Kate felt so awkward as she heard the breathing on the other end the short breaths. **

"**Tyler chose Anna, he chose them…she has him Kate, she has my son." Kate couldn't stop the tear that fell from her eye simply hearing her new friend cry. **

"**Where are you?" She whispered.**

"**The hideout."**

"**I'll be there in ten."**


End file.
